Agenda de supersticiones
by danalia
Summary: Nuestro querido Ren es condenado a una racha de mala suerte y Yashiro deberá ayudarlo a superarla ¿Podría llegar a perder el control el actor más tranquilo y amable de Japón?... El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).
1. Espejo roto

Bueno, pensando y pensando en algo para molestar a Ren, decidí dedicarle una racha de mala suerte que empeorara con cada capítulo. Esperemos que consiga superarla… Disfruten…

_Cursiva: Narración._

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agenda de supersticiones**

Espejo roto

_Hoy es lunes, tenemos mucho trabajo esta semana. Grabaciones, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, CainHell… No tendré mucho tiempo para descansar, aunque eso no es algo nuevo… Ahora debo reunirme con Yashiro para repasar la agenda, asique tomo un sándwich y lo paso rápidamente con una taza de café. Al llegar a la agencia, me encuentro con mi manager en una de salas disponibles para comenzar el día de trabajo._

—Bien, Ren. Tendremos mucho que hacer en estos días; hoy son las grabaciones de drama, mañana iremos a la sesión de fotos, el miércoles es la entrevista, el jueves se grabara la invitación para ver la película que hiciste hace un par de meses y el viernes será un día completo de grabaciones en locación. Espero que estés en condiciones para aguantar esto.

—Siempre lo estoy…

—Eso dices siempre, pero te apuesto que apenas desayunaste. Además ¿Qué pasa con ese caminar?... —_Demonios… Esperaba que se diera cuenta. Yashiro tiene la costumbre de ahogarse en un vaso de agua…_

—…Anoche, después de darme un baño, intente tomar la toalla topando el espejo. El cual se cayo, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos, los que recogí. Sin embargo, un quedo a un lado de la puerta y al intentar salir, lo pise…

—…Ya veo, es por eso… Ah, ¡¿Quéééééééééé?! ¿Por qué no me avisaste algo como eso? ¿No has ido al hospital?... —_Sabía que haría algo así…_

—Yashiro-san, por favor. Solo fue un pequeño corte superficial…

—Si fue una herida superficial ¿Por qué estas cojeando?

—Porque es un poco doloroso al pisar y para que cicatrice mejor.

—Puede que no sea tan grave, pero no puedes estar así mientras trabajes…

—Solo lo hago ahora, porque estamos solos.

—Cierto… Al venir aquí, caminaste normalmente… Como sea, si llega a ser un problema al actuar, no olvides avisarme.

—Como digas…

_Las grabaciones avanzaron bastante rápido durante la mañana y en la tarde, vendrían las escenas más desgastantes. Por lo que, planeaba aprovechar el horario del almuerzo para descansar y comer algo ligero, cuando Yashiro apareció…_

—Ren, traigo tu almuerzo…

—Eh? ¿Almuerzo?

—Eso, eso. Vamos, ven a comer.

—¿Desde cuando te encargas de estas cosas?

—Pensé que Kyoko tiene mucha razón al pensar que esto también es parte del trabajo de un manager. En especial, cuando se trata de un cliente como tu… Alguien incapaz de cuidar de si mismo…

—… ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

—Claro que no… De seguro planeabas ir a descansar y luego comer algo que de seguro no alimenta para nada ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, eso… —_Es verdad…_

—¿Ves? Además, ahora es cuando debemos ser más cuidadosos que nunca…

—¿Cuidadosos? ¿Por qué?

—¿Olvidaste que rompiste un espejo, Ren?

—Eh?... Yashiro, acaso… ¿Eres supersticioso?

—Solo soy precavido. Eso no esta demás, sobre todo sabiendo que un espejo roto se refiere a mala salud y, tratándose de ti, no me sorprendería... —_Suspiro mientras me siento a comer. Esta será una larga semana…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota: Los Romanos creían que la salud de una persona cambia cada siete años. Los espejos, al reflejar a una persona, mostraban su salud. Asique romperlo significaban siete años de mala salud (suerte).

Este es un mini-fic exprés, por lo que el próximo capítulo estará mañana… Un capítulo por día.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	2. Pie izquierdo

Nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué le esperará a Ren el día de hoy?...

_Cursiva: Narración._

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agenda de supersticiones**

Pie izquierdo

_Ayer fue un día agotador… El trabajo no fue problema, lo desgastante fue manejar a Yashiro. Quien estuvo durante todo el tiempo, revisando todo y rondándome como si algo me fuera a pasar. Realmente no entiendo esa costumbre de las personas de espantarse por supersticiones sin sentido. Un espejo roto no hará nada más que herirte si no tienes cuidado. Como yo me levanto del lado derecho de mi cama, acostumbro levantarme con el pie derecho, pero a causa del incidente del espejo de ayer, hoy me apoye en mi pie izquierdo. No es algo que me preocupe, pero pensé que para hoy la herida ya habría cicatrizado completamente._

—Ren, está todo listo —_Aviso mi manager apareciendo por la puerta de mi camarín._

—Voy de inmediato…

* * *

—Excelente trabajo Tsuruga-san —_Señalo el fotógrafo al terminar la sesión._

—Igualmente, señor.

—Voy a encargarme de unos asuntos sobre la publicación, espérame aquí —_Informo Yashiro mientras yo asentía._

_Espere mientras observaba como arreglaban el lugar para una nueva sesión de fotos. Entonces recibieron a la modelo, la cual me dio una gran sorpresa… ¿Qué hace Kyoko aquí?..._

_Estaba preciosa, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces en las que la he visto, esta vez su aspecto está más cercano al de Setsuna Hell... Poca ropa, maquillaje fuerte y una actitud insinuante… Recuerdo que Yashiro me dijo que ella tendría una sesión de fotos, pero nunca pensé que sería de este tipo. Lo peor es que me estoy llenando de pensamientos muy problemáticos… ¿Acaso está usando o no ropa interior?... Pe-pero ¿qué estoy pensando?_

_Maldición… Ni siquiera con Setsu fue tan molesto, lo único que hay en mi cabeza es que me encantaría que se vistiera así solo para mí… ¿Qué haré…?_

* * *

_Gracias al cielo Yashiro apareció, o no sé qué habría pasado…_

—Vamos, Ren ¿Por qué no te quedaste a ver a Kyoko? Podrían haber hablado un poco… Ni siquiera la saludaste —_Bueno, era inevitable él que sacara el tema._

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer…

—Umm… No me digas que estás enojado por como vestía… —_Dijo molestando, aunque no estaba lejos de la verdad _—Eh? ¿En serio es por eso?... Por favor, sabes que es por trabajo. El fotógrafo se lo pidió…

—Eso lo sé bien.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?... —_El problema es que yo allá estado allí para presenciarlo y no poder controlar mis pensamientos… Ahhhh, me siento tan miserable… Como si mi lado impuro hubiera intentado controlarme… Y no sé si podre frenarlo si se pone peor…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota: Se cree que el lado Izquierdo representan el lado impuro y, por ello se le da una connotación negativa.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	3. Gato negro

Nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué le esperará a Ren el día de hoy?...

_Cursiva: Narración._

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agenda de supersticiones**

Gato negro

_Ayer tuve una difícil noche. A causa de lo ocurrido en la sesión de fotos, no pude quitar la imagen de Kyoko de mi cabeza, ni siquiera para dormir. Mis deseos inconscientes se adueñaron de mis sueños, lo peor es que supe desde el principio que estaba soñando. Después de todo, sería imposible que ella llegara a actuar de esa forma tan seductora apropósito…_

—Ren ¿Paso algo? —_Me sorprendió Yashiro._

—No pasa nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Has estado muy callado y parece como si algo te preocupara.

—No te preocupes, es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche.

—Ya veo… —_Dijo sin creerme aún _—Lo que sea que te tenga así, debes olvidarlo… Tenemos que trabajar.

—Lo sé… Son las 2:00pm, por lo que falta una hora y media para la entrevista ¿verdad?

—Exactamente… Una entrevista sobre la historia del actor más importante del momento en una revista sumamente reconocida y acompañada de las fotografías de ayer, hechas por un fotógrafo extranjero de primer nivel.

—No se podría esperar menos de un manager como tu ¿Verdad, Yashiro?

—Por supuesto… Después de todo, soy el representante de Tsuruga Ren.

—En ese caso, será mejor irnos pronto si no queremos manchar nuestra reputación llegando tarde.

—Bien dicho…

* * *

_Nos alistamos rápidamente y fuimos en busca del auto. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al estacionamiento un gato negro apareció en frente de nosotros, al lado derecho de la calle. Nos miró de forma extraña y cruzo al otro dado. Yo seguí mi camino tranquilamente hasta que algo me detuvo…_

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ren?

—Eh?... Voy al estacionamiento…

—¡No estoy hablando de eso! —_Comento bastante agitado Yashiro _—¿No viste el gato? No puedes continuar

—Yashiro-san, por favor… Solo era un gato negro que cruzo la calle. No tienes por qué ponerte así…

—Era un gato negro… Además, ya tenemos la mala suerte del espejo roto, no podemos arriesgarnos… Debemos rodear.

—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por supersticiones. Si quieres regresar, puedes hacerlo solo.

—EHHH?... Pero Ren…

* * *

_Al final, Yashiro me siguió al auto. Aunque entre reclamos y un "si pasa algo, no pienso ayudarte" hubiera preferido que no hubiera ido. Fue un largo viaje, al llegar fuimos a hablar con la entrevistadora… Fue entonces cuando nos enteramos…_

—La entrevista fue pospuesta hasta las 7:45pm…

—Eh?... ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? —_Pregunte confundido._

—Al parecer, hubo un incidente en la revista en la que trabaja la entrevistadora y no parece que vaya a arreglarse pronto.

—Pero ¿Por qué no nos informaron? —_Pregunto Yashiro molesto._

—Lo intentamos, pero hubo un problema con la conexión. Asique enviamos a una persona a avisarles. Sin embargo, cuando el llego, ustedes acababan de partir.

—¡Lo sabía!... —_Tenía que ser… En vez de actuar maduramente, se comporta peor que un niño… De todos los managers que existen, tenía que tenerlo a él... _—Te dije que regresáramos. De haberlo hecho, nos habríamos ahorrado este problema. Es lo que pasa por no escucharme, Ren.

—…Ciertamente. Después de todo ¿Quién se negaría a argumentos tan lógicos estando basados en una superstición?

—No te burles. Si hubieras hecho caso a esa "superstición", como tú le llamas, esto no habría terminado así.

—Perdón Yashiro, pero no hay forma de que yo llegue a creer en esas cosas… —_Definitivamente, no hay forma de que eso ocurra…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota: En la edad media se creía que los gatos poseían espíritus demoniacos, por eso siempre acompañaban a las brujas. Según la creencia popular, al cruzarse por tu camino un gato negro es señal de mal augurio. Por lo que debes regresar y rodear para evitar problemas.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	4. Sal derramada

Nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué le esperará a Ren el día de hoy?...

_Cursiva: Narración._

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agenda de supersticiones**

Sal derramada

_Ayer, la entrevistadora estuvo muy nerviosa. Tal parece que el incidente que la hizo llegar tarde, fue su responsabilidad. Por lo que, no le permitieron irse hasta arreglarlo…_

-Flash back-

—¡Realmente lo lamento mucho!... Hubiera podido llegar a tiempo, pero la confusión de los papeles fue muy problemática. En la imprenta son muy estrictos…

—No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan. Es bueno que se haya arreglado —_Dije sonriendo para calmarla, cosa que funciono._

—Así es… De cualquier forma, me disculpo por las molestias y agradezco que diera la entrevista…

-Fin flash back-

_Igualmente, la entrevista se llevó a cabo según lo planeado. Aunque un poco más tarde… El verdadero problema, fue Yashiro… Está muy convencido de que el accidente del espejo me "condeno" a pura mala suerte, dice que debo dejar de ser tan escéptico y actuara más precavido, pero yo no voy a estar pendiente de supersticiones…_

—Bien… Según la agenda; a las 9:30am grabaremos la invitación para la película y en la tarde vendrán las grabaciones —_Informo Yashiro, indicando la hora en el reloj… 8:50am._

—Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos…

* * *

—Ya estamos terminando… ¿Algo más que decir a los televidentes, Tsuruga-san?

—Quiero aprovechar de decir que esta película me ha parecido sumamente buena desde que leí el guión. Muchos trabajamos para que diera buen resultado y estoy seguro de que el público podrá notarlo… Los invito a todos a ver esta gran producción…

—Excelente Ren, no esperaba menos de ti —_Seguramente, Yashiro sacara nuevamente lo del gato _—Sobre todo, después de todos los problemas de ayer —_Lo sabía… hay va de nuevo…_

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Si me hubieras hecho caso cuando de dije que rodeáramos, nos habrían alcanzado a avisar que la entrevista se había pospuesto.

—No tengo por qué hacerte caso cuando tu argumento se basa en un gato que cruzo la calle.

—Di lo que quieras, pero recuerda que soy yo quien tiene que arreglar los desastres que deja tu mala suerte.

—¿Me reclamas por tu trabajo?

—No es parte de mis responsabilidades hacerme cargo de problemas que podrías evitar con un poco más de cuidado y menos de escepticismo.

—Es parte de tu trabajo encargarte de mi agenda. Si se presenta un problema, de ser necesario, debes poder reordenarla… Seguramente, eso no es ningún inconveniente para un manager tan experimentado como tu ¿Verdad?

—Po-Por supuesto que no lo es… Pero aun así, no debes aprovecharte ¿Qué harás si pasa algo y yo no estoy?

—Es seguro de que nada pasara y, aunque ocurriera, puedo encargarme perfectamente.

—Eso dices, pero sigues siendo muy descuidado… Ahora ¿Dónde vas?

—Voy a buscar algo para almorzar…

—No me digas… Sabes que el casino está en la dirección opuesta ¿No?

—Lo sé, pero después son las grabaciones. Asique pensé en comer algo más rápido.

—¡No lo vas a digerir más rápido solo por ser comida rápida!...

* * *

_Después del reclamo de Yashiro, no tuve más opción que hacerle caso y comer en el casino. Comí un par de onigiris y planeaba seguir con la sopa de miso cuando, accidentalmente voltee el salero al intentar tomar un poco de jugo. Eso fue suficiente para que mi supersticioso manager entrara en pánico… Otra vez…_

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ren ¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo tan tranquilamente? ¡Rápido!... Tienes que lanzar sal sobre tu hombro derecho.

—No tengo por qué hacer algo como eso. Ya te lo he dicho Yashiro-san, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por una superstición.

—¿Cómo dices eso después de lo que paso ayer?

—Eso no tuvo nada que ver con el gato. Además ¿Qué podría pasar?...

—Vaya, pero si es el gran actor Tsuruga Ren… —¿_Es en serio?... ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con este tipo justo ahora?_

—No sabía que Fuwa Sho estuviera trabajando por aquí.

—Pues lo estoy… No pensé en encontrarme contigo aquí, pero lo voy a aprovechar para contarte una gran noticia.

—¿Una gran noticia?... Debe ser muy buena para verte de tan buen humor.

—Lo es y estoy seguro de que te interesará. Después de todo, involucra a Kyoko.

—¿Mogami-san?...

—Exacto… Ya que el video en el que apareció tuvo tanto éxito, le pidieron que aparezca en un nuevo video que grabaremos mañana. Por cierto, esta vez no será la antagonista… Si tienes tiempo, podrías ir a verla... jajajaja…

_Mentira, esto definitivamente no está pasando… Ella no aceptaría hacer un video así con él… ¿Verdad?..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota: En Europa, derramar sal es un presagio del diablo. Por ello, para evitar tener mala suerte se contrarresta echando sal sobre el hombro derecho para que el Diablo se marche.

Ya sabemos a qué diablo no alejo Ren… Pobre…

Por cierto, Jane estuviste en lo correcto :)… Es el capítulo de la sal derramada. Espero que a ti y a todos los lectores les haya gustado.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	5. Viernes 13

Nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué le esperará a Ren el día de hoy?...

_Cursiva: Narración._

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agenda de supersticiones**

Viernes 13

_Después de encontrarnos con Fuwa Sho, Yashiro se la ha pasado buscando talismanes y amuletos que contrarresten mi supuesta mala suerte. Sin embargo, eso no me molesto tanto como el enterarme que lo que dijo ese molesto cantante, era cierto…_

-flash back-

—Eh?... Pues… Es verdad, voy a aparecer en su próximo video.

—Asique era cierto —_Dije evitando mostrar mi molestia._

—Sí… Pe-Pero no hay ninguna razón en especial. Es solo que… Su manager me invito muy amablemente y dijo que esta vez no habría malos en el video. No supe si aceptar o no, ya que tendría que salir con ese maldito y actuar co-como si… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… El solo pensar actuar así con él, se me hace imposible.

—Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste? —_Pregunte confundido._

—Justo por eso. Hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de actuar como la protagonista o, al menos, no ser la mala. Pensé que esto me ayudaría… —_Ya veo, cree que esto hará que dejen de pedirle hacer a antagonistas _—Además, es un reto… Se supone que pueda actuar sin importar con quien lo haga y sin importar lo que deba hacer ¿Verdad, Tsuruga-san?

—…Tienes razón. Ese es el deber de un actor…

-Fin flash back-

_Al menos puedo asegurar que ella se convertirá en una gran actriz. Sin embargo, eso no mejora mi humor… Quien sabe lo que ese tipo pueda estar planeando._

—Vamos Ren. Por lo menos, lleva uno de los amuletos en el bolsillo.

—Yashiro-san, por favor.

—Te mantendrá seguro… Con tu mala suerte ya es bastante ¿Quién sabe lo podría ocurrir en un viernes 13?

—No ocurrirá nada. Lo único peligroso aquí es que me distraigas mientras conduzco.

—¿Eso significa que no te molesta que Kyoko salga en el video de Fuwa?

—… Ese es su trabajo.

—Claaaaro… ¿Y por qué fuiste a llamarla cuando te enteraste?

—…Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

—Realmente no tienes remedio… Como sea, ahora vamos al trabajo. Son grabaciones en locación, por lo que nos moveremos bastante. Ni siquiera pienses en comer comida rápida.

—Sí, Sí. Como digas…

* * *

_Las grabaciones durante la mañana no estuvieron mal, los problemas vinieron en la tarde… No es algo que atribuya a algo en específico, no podría pensar que un espejo que un "viernes 13" llegue a provocar accidentes. Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, mi manager piensa muy diferente…_

—Vamos a ver si esta vez, tienes el valor de decir que fue "accidental" o "coincidencia".

—Fueron accidentes y el que ocurrieran en este día es coincidencia.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!... Una de las actrices choco contigo derramando su café en tu ropa, hubieron confusiones con la vestimenta de tu personaje, el perro que se te tiraba y no te dejaba de perseguir, al que tuvimos que darle comida mientras actuabas para que no interrumpiera las grabaciones y eso es solo lo que te paso a ti. Todos estuvieron reclamando que estaban bajo el efecto del viernes 13.

—Eso no importa… Trabajo es trabajo. Los reclamaban, solo estaban culpando a una superstición por sus propios errores.

—Puede que eso sea verdad, pero ese no fue tu caso… Además, no puedes negarme que hubo algo que te molesto muchísimo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Por favor, no me vas a decir que no te enojaste al escuchar a las fanáticas de Fuwa Sho ¿No?... "El nuevo video de Sho será increíble" "Me alegra que hayan grabado afuera, asi´podemos verlo" "Parecía que esa chica está realmente enamorada de él" "Espero que no estén saliendo"…

—¡Yashiro!... Ellas hablaron lo suficientemente fuerte para que cualquiera las escuchara, no necesitas repetirlo —_Suspiro mientras subo a mi auto, me despido y me marcho. Esta ha sido la semana más larga y agotadora que he tenido…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota: El viernes 13 de octubre de 1307, la orden de los Caballeros Templarios fue perseguida por la Santa Inquisición, arrestándoles masivamente esa misma noche en Francia. La causa de esto fue la suposición de que los caballeros se reunían a hacer celebraciones paganas, practicar la herejía y la actividad homosexual. Por ello fueron asesinados o condenados a la hoguera, en una matanza colectiva. Muchos de los caballeros huyeron y pudieron salvarse, llevando consigo secretos que ha dado margen para muchísimas especulaciones. Desde entonces el viernes 13 se considera fecha de mala suerte.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	6. La suerte es relativa

Último capítulo… cha cha cha chan…. Les agradezco a todos quienes han leído y a quienes han comentado, muchas gracias. Espero que lo disfruten…

_Cursiva: Narración._

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Agenda de supersticiones**

La suerte es relativa

_Me siento horrible, no pude dormir ni siquiera un poco… Aunque mi semana como "Tsuruga Ren" termino, todavía tengo trabajo como "Cain Hell"…_

—Nii-san… ¿Estás bien?

—Eh?... ¿Por qué preguntas, Setsu?

—Estás más distraído que de costumbre. Además, hoy no te quedaste jugando en la ducha y ni siquiera, viste televisión…

—Ah, eso… —_Pensaba quedarme más tiempo en la ducha, pero inconscientemente, comencé a hacer figuras de Fuwa Sho y a golpearlas… Además, no quería a arriesgarme a prender la televisión y volver a escuchar los comentarios del "Nuevo video musical de Sho"... Tampoco es que vaya a ser tan bueno, si apenas sabe actuar... _—Solo estoy aburrido.

—Ahora que lo dices… Es verdad que no ha pasado mucho por estos lugares. Hasta el tipo que interpreta a Koji ha estado calmado, lo deben estar controlando para que no hayan problemas en las grabaciones… Humm, asique ¿Extrañas tener alguien con quien discutir?

—Supongo…

—Bueno… Tratándose de ti, no me sorprende… Pero no tienes pro que preocuparte, siempre pasan cosas interesante cuando menos lo esperas.

—Ummm… Eso espero.

—Ya que tienes tiempo… ¿Me acompañas a comprar la comida?

—Yeees…

* * *

—Vamos Ren… No te puedes encerrar toda tu vida allí.

—Solo estoy descansando…

—Sabes que tenemos que organizar tu horario para la próxima semana.

—Puedes hacerlo solo.

—¡Podría si conociera todos los trabajos realizas, pero no puedo hacer mucho con los trabajitos "Secretos" que haces para el presidente!

—Del jueves hasta el sábado estaré ocupado…

—¡Ren! Si no abres por las buenas, tendré que entrar por las malas.

—Hazlo si quieres, pero ten cuidado de contagiarte mi mala suerte.

—Por favor… ¿Ahora crees en eso?

—¿Qué opción me queda?... Después de lo que paso, no puedo negarlo —_Eso no pudo ser coincidencia…_

-Flash back-

_Nuevamente, el efecto "Kyoko" se presentó… Ella siempre consigue calmarme y divertirme a la vez, pero cuando pensé que, finalmente, podría aprovechar el pasar tiempo con ella… Apareció él…_

—Son ustedes ¿verdad?...

—Hm?... ¿Nos hablas a nosotros? —_Dijo Kyo… No, más bien fue Setsu._

—¿A quién más le podría estar hablando, Kyoko?

—Te has confundido de persona.

—No lo he hecho… ¿Verdad, Tsuruga-san?

—Tu… Eres cantante, ¿No? —_Respondí… Le mostrare quien soy en este momento._

—Ya veo, por eso me parecía familiar… —_Setsu continúo con el juego _—¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... Futo, Fuko, Furo… No, era ¡Fuwa!... Si, Fuwa, Fuwa, Fuwa…

—Ah!... Ya sé; Fuwa Sho ¿Verdad? —_Pronuncie viendo cómo su mirada se volvía desafiante._

—Sí, así es… Yo soy Fuwa Sho; el cantante N°1 de Japón. No existe nadie capaz de superarme…

—Perdón, pero nosotros no somos aficionados a la música japonesa —_Atacó Setsu._

—Nos interesa más la actuación, algo como Kuu. Aunque tú no puedes opinar mucho sobre eso.

—Eh?

—Aún si fueras un buen cantante, eres un novato en la actuación.

—¿Acaso ustedes saben más sobre eso?

—Por supuesto, mi Nii-san es actor.

—¿Ni-Nii-san?... Si es actor, debe parecerse a Tsuruga Ren. Un actor de tercera sin inteligencia que se aprovecha de su atractivo físico…

-Fin flash back-

_Después de eso, la situación se salió de control… De no ser por Kyoko, nos habríamos puesto a pelear allí mismo... Todas estas situaciones, definitivamente no son coincidencia._

—Ren… Es bueno que te intereses más en la suerte, pero eso es algo relativo. Así como ahora puedes tener una mala racha, mañana puedes tener una buena.

—…

—Bien… "Descansa" mientras YO trabajo…

* * *

_Planeaba dormir hasta que toda esta semana quedara en el pasado y se enterrara en el olvido, sobretodo el ser descubierto por ese tipo y no haber controlado mis acciones. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, fui interrumpido por el llamado en la puerta…_

—Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san… Yashiro me contó que tuvo una semana muy agotadora. Asique, pensé en venir a hacerle compañía… Por lo que veo, seguramente, ni siquiera ha comido ¿Verdad?

—Iba a hacerlo ahora…

—No debería aprovecharse de sus habilidades de actuación para mentir —_Se dio cuenta muy rápidamente _—Prepararé algo ligero, pero debe comerlo todo.

—…Esta bien —_Tal vez, Yashiro tenga razón... Después de todo, la suerte es relativa._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado... A mi parecer, salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque me hubiera gustado torturar otro poco a Ren, lamentablemente, el reto tiene un límite de 3500 palabras... Por poco y me paso.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
